zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Rules and Policies
Now that this wiki is really getting off of the ground, it's time for a revision of the rules. Rules that apply to all users Anti-Harassment Policy Definition: the act of systematic and/or continued unwanted and annoying actions of one party or a group, including threats and demands The harassment of other users is not allowed. Users may exchange friendly jabs with each other, so long as said users in question are both on good terms with one another and so long as the "jabs" don't become insults. Harassment is an unwanted behavior and will be dealt with severely. Any act of intentionally trying to bother/upset a user is considered harassment. Racist, sexist or language that is otherwise otherwise offensive to a group of people is not allowed, and it will be dealt with as harassment. Note: It can only be considered harassment if the "harassed" user in question feels threatened, uncomfortable or offended. Anti-Baiting Policy Any attempt to intentionally start an argument or some other similar form of unrest or disruption to other users is strictly prohibited. This is a peaceful community and we would like to keep it that way. Saying things deemed provocative that may start a fight or argument between two or more users is forbidden. Private messages are there to keep the arguments out of the main chat. Any user found trying to provoke another user by means of words or actions will be kicked, banned, or blocked, pending on how site administration deems the attempt. Anti-Spamming Policy Spamming is also forbidden, both from chat and comments here. Spam is considered any post(s) that is/are excessive (using the same word, phrase or emoticon over and over again) or nonsensical (a bunch of characters jumbled together that don't form a coherent statement). Repeating any word, phrase or emoticon over three times within a period of time is considered spamming. Also, linking too much may be considered spam. Repeated advertisement is also considered spam. Low Profanity Policy Swearing is allowed here, however, it is not to be used to harass, or it will count as a double-offense. Explicit sexual language/discussion is not allowed, but mentions of sexual activity, so long as not over-the-top and descriptive, are fine. Racist, sexist or language that is otherwise otherwise offensive to a group of people is not allowed, and it will be dealt with as harassment. Anti-Sockpuppet Policy Sockpuppetry is not allowed here, mainly because some users may abuse these other accounts in order to bypass a ban or stir up drama under a different guise. In-Wiki Chat Regulations Coming into the Z-Crushers Strike Force chat to ask for assistance of other wikis chats or to discuss problems with those other chats is not acceptable. It has been found to disrupt the conversation flow and irritate other users. If a user would like to ask another for assistance, they may do so via Private Messages. These affairs do not concern the rest of us and are a nuisance. Anti Edit-Boosting Policy Edit-boosting is the act of making edits to a page separately instead of making all edits to the page at once, in the attempt of getting more edits out of the page. Edit-boosting is not allowed here because not only does it clog up recent activity, but is an unfair means of obtaining more edits than other users. Users found edit-boosting will be warned. A second warning results in a chat ban and block of up to a week. Further offenses result in removal of priveleges (if any are had), long block periods, and barring of obtaining chatmoderator or administrative priveleges in the future. Anti-Vandalism Policy Vandalism is not acceptable. Vandalism is the act of making offensive or otherwise intended incorrect edits to a page and its content, blanking these pages of content, uploading pornography and inserting them into these pages, or blanking or editing another user's profile without their consent. Such acts are punishable by a block on the first offense, and it is up to the admin how long the block will be for (first offense can result in up to a year's block). Redirection Policy In correspondence with the In-Wiki Chat Regulations, linking other wikia chats more than twice per week is not acceptable. This is a punishable offense. Fanfiction/Original Stories restrictions #Cursing is allowed in these works, so long as proper discretion is provided at the top. If this is not addressed, the user owning the work will be asked to provide discretion. If ignored, this will result in the deletion of the entire page. #Explicit and descriptive sexual content is not allowed, under any circumstances, though sex may be mentioned within a story so long as the proper amount of discretion is provided at the top of the page. #The copying or theft of ideas from another's story is not allowed. It is okay to "borrow" another user's characters and elements from their story so long as the user in question is alerted and has consented to the use of their own material in another user's works. Blog Restrictions Here are some of the restrictions we place on blogs here. a.) Any sort of blog that is introductory to the wiki (any kind of "I'm new" blogs) is not acceptable. While wanting to introduce yourself to the wiki is nice, it shouldn't be taken into blogs. Chat can easily be used for that function, as can talk pages. b.) No pointless blogs. Any blog that is not discussing something, asking a question, trying to get users to partake in an activity pertaining solely to this wiki or sharing something in a coherent manner is considered pointless. Chatmoderator Rules In order to be a chatmoderator on this wiki, there are certain duties expected of you, and chatmoderators have a more comprehensive set of rules, such as: 'No abuse of powers' Any of the below is considered abuse of powers and will be dealt with seriously: a. The unwarranted kicking/banning of users. A legitimate violation of rules must be provided before a user can be banned. We have decided that even if a user asks to be kicked for fun it is not allowed if done excessively, as this rule is still in effect in such moments. The kick button was granted as a tool, not as a toy. Also, kicking or banning a user because you don't agree with or particularly like them is a serious matter and will'' be dealt with harshly. b. '''"Overkill" bans or bans that are too long for the offense committed, based on the guidelines for banning. c. Bias/Favoritism. 'Showing bias or favoritism when solving incidents is also not allowed. Try to remain neutral when solving disputes. 'Follow the rules that apply to all users Just because you have special rights that other users do not, does not mean you are above the rules. You still have to practice what you preach (obey the rules you enforce). 'Unbanning users banned by other chatmoderators and admins is not allowed' To prevent confusion, this rule is in effect. There are certain situations in which this is allowed, such as: a. When a chatmoderator/admin places what is considered an "overkill" ban (a ban considered too long based on our guidelines). b. When a ban is accidentally or wrongly placed Note: Rollbacks must also not abuse their powers. Administrator Rules Admins follow the same rules as normal users '''''and chatmods, with the addition of: 'No giving rights to other users without approval' To be specific about this rule, only users who were approved by one or both bureaucrats are to be given rights. 'No removing the rights of other users' Bureaucrats will handle the removal of rights on the wiki unless otherwise stated. Banning and Blocking Policy 'Ban Basics' First Offense = Results in a verbal warning (via talk page, in main chat, private messages or all of the above if applicable) accompanying the chatmoderator or administrator in question to link the rules and policies page. Second Offense = Results in a kick from chat. Third Offense = Results in a chat ban. Any further offenses of the rules after a chat ban will result in the chat ban's length being raised by one increment. For example: If User K harasses User T, User K gets banned for x amount of time, based on how much or how bad the harassment was (using curses within harassment is always a deciding factor for this). Let us say that User K gets a one week ban. If User K harasses User T again, his next ban when the third offense is reached, will be 2 weeks. 'Harassment' Being the most important rule here, the kicking and banning policy for harassment is somewhat different. A first offense for harassment warrants both a kick and linking to the rules page, as well as a severe warning. A second offense results in a ban, the length pending on the severity of the harassment. 'Spamming' Any second violation of this rule accompanying a warning will be 2 hours. If after each ban the user continues, the ban is to increase by one increment. However, if the offense is done intentionally by a troll, chatmoderators are free to choose ban length as they please. 'Profanity' Swearing on its own is allowed. Swearing when used to spam or harass someone however, is not. Swearing can count as spamming if the user simply uses a string of swear words (and not within a sentence) or if they swear too excessively (more than three swears per sentence, for example). The longest bans for such offenses should be 3 days only. When explicit sexual language or content is displayed, the longest bans applicable should be a week. 'Baiting / Inciting an argument or disrest in chat or on the wiki' When in chat: The first offense results in an immediate kick from the chat, followed by a link to the rules page and a stern warning. The second offense will result in a chat ban at least 1-3 day(s) in length. Continued violation of this rule will result in longer ban lengths and an IP block if necessary. When on the wiki: The first offense will result in the comment, blog, or other media the baiting is transmitted in being deleted, and the user will receive a stern warning on their talk page. After that, any violation of this rule shall be met with a block variable in length based on how many times this law is violated. 'Sockpuppetry' Sockpuppetry is not allowed. If a user is found to have a sockpuppet, they will be warned to stop using the account and linked to the Rules and Policies page. They have five minutes within being warned of the sockpuppetry rule to cease use of the sockpuppet account and request for a block on the undesired account before the sockpuppet is banned by moderators and blocked by admins. If the user did not cease use of the account or request a block on the account they do not wish to use, they will receive a two-hour ban. Every sockpuppet found of theirs beyond this point is to be banned/blocked immediately, and the length of their ban goes up. Once they have added their account-count to at least four accounts (including the main account), they now fall under the admins' jurisdiction for IP blocking. 'Edit-Boosting' The first offense of edit-boosting results in a warning. A second warning results in a chat ban and block of up to a week. Further offenses result in removal of priveleges (if any are had), long block periods, and barring of obtaining chatmoderator or administrative priveleges in the future. 'Vandalism' Vandalism is never acceptable. A first offense of vandalism results in a block. The admin punishing the vandal can choose any increment from between a one month block to a year's block on the first offense. A second offense results in an immediate permanent block from the wiki. 'Violating In-Wiki Chat Regulations' Violating In-wiki chat regulations is an offense that rises in length for each time it is committed. The first offense results in a 2 hour chat ban. If this rule is broken hand-in-hand with another offense, then the chatmoderator or admin responsible for issuing the ban will add one increment to the other ban instead. (For example if a user uses a sockpuppet account to override a previous chat ban while breaking in-wiki chat regulations, their ban will increase one increment to become a month long ban. 'Linking of inappropriate, harmful, or pornographic material' As linking pornography or virus-infected sites is against Wikia policy, violations of this rule shall result in an immediate chat ban at least a week in length. Users who commit the same violation twice will be reported to Wikia Staff. 'Block Basics ' If a user is causing issues on the wiki itself (and not chat) or carrying chat issues over to the wiki, then a block may be issued to them. Any violation resulting in a ban over a week's duration is to have an accompanying IP block, to prevent the user from overriding their ban. This exception is with sockpuppetry, in which the IP ban is to always be placed for a set time of two days. Any repeated sockpuppetry violations will result in a two day IP block each time, except if the sockpuppet is used to troll, in which admins/bureaucrats can block for however long they deem is necessary. Vandalism is a very serious offense and the minimal block for doing so lasts for the duration of a month. Rank Drop Policy In order to maintain ZCSF, all Rollbacks, Chatmoderators, and Administrators must follow the set of rules provided. If they do not, a warning will be issued first. The rank drop occurs as the below states: 'Rollbacks 1st offense = Rollback will be issued a reminder of the rules and linked to the rules and policies page. 2nd offense = Rollback will be given a serious warning. 3rd offense = Rollback will be stripped of their rights and will be unable to apply for Rollback/Chatmoderator/Administrator for '''''two weeks. Pending on the severity of the violations, a chat ban or block may also be issued. 'Chatmoderators' 1st offense = Chatmoderator in question will be issued a reminder of the rules and linked to the rules and policies page. 2nd offense = Chatmoderator in question will be given a serious warning to obey the rules and will have their Rollback rights stripped. 3rd offense = Chatmoderator will be stripped of their rights and will be unable to apply for Rollback/Chatmoderator/Administrator for the duration of a month. Pending on the severity of the violations, a chat ban or block may also be issued. 'Administrators' 1st offense = Administrator in question will be issued a reminder of the rules and linked to the rules and policies page. 2nd offense = Administrator in question will be given a serious warning to obey the rules and will have their Rollback rights stripped. If the second offense is severe enough, the removal of chatmoderator rights may also be issued. 3rd offense = Administrator will be stripped of all of their rights and will be unable to apply for Rollback/Chatmoderator/Administrator for the duration of two months. Pending on the severity of the violations, a chat ban or block may also be issued. Applying for rights on ZCSF In order to get rights at ZCSF, users must state their intent to the head Bureaucrat that they want to apply for the position.The proposed promotion will be discussed with all present administrators, and a conclusion will be reached. It is recommended that requests not be repeated as they only lessen chances of promotion. 'Ways to get yourself considered for promotion:' There are a few ways to get yourself considered for promotion on ZCSF. There are some key factors that help determine who makes the final cut, such as: Behavior: '''Users who often display good behavior are more likely to make the job. By good behavior, we mean users who have an appropriate demeanor for the position. Users who are respectful, mature, understanding and kind are likely to earn the interest of the team. '''Good judgement: '''Users with a good sense of judgement are also considered for promotion here. We want a team of users in power that can make good decisions based on the situations they are put in. '''Being helpful: '''Being a helpful user is another method to earning attention. Whether it is helping new users settle in and learn our ways, to helping chatmods catch violations of the rules, to helping an admin carry out a task...helping is always a bonus. We look for users who are ready and willing to help the wiki in any way possible. Rollback Criteria In order to be a Rollback on ZCSF, users need to fulfill several requirements: a. User must be an official member of ZCSF (be on the ZCSF members list) b. User must be a responsible user, who has proven they are ready for such rights c. User must have 50 productive mainspace edits Unlike the other positions at the wiki, users can keep Rollback position even if they have not edited in a while. This means the only way a user can lose rollback is as a punishment for rule violations Chatmoderator Criteria In order to be a Chatmoderator on ZCSF, users need to fulfill several requirements: a. User must be an official member of ZCSF (be on the ZCSF members list) b. User must be a responsible user, who has proven they are ready for such rights c. User must have 100 productive mainspace edits; they must also have made edits within two weeks, or they face rank-down d. User must be active in chat; if not active on chat within the week, they may face rank-down In order to maintain chatmoderator rights, users are expected to obey the new additional rules asked of them, as well as be active in chat. These users also have to do their job, which is to patrol and enforce rules pertaining to chat. Administrator Criteria In order to be an Admin on ZCSF, users need to fulfill several requirements: a. User must be an official member of ZCSF (be on the ZCSF members list) b. User must be a responsible user, who has proven they are ready for such rights c. User must have 300 productive mainspace edits d. User must have a history as a Rollback, Chatmoderator or preferably both e. User must be active on the wiki; if no productive page edits are made within a week, they may face rank-down Maintaining the Admin position is tougher than others. For example, The SuperNova and I will set aside some duties for our admin team. The admins are expected to do the duties assigned to them, as well as set a good example for other users. Roleplaying Code of Conduct Here is the set of rules that apply to roleplaying (RPing) in ZCSF chat. #Everyone needs to lose: The more general way to describe this is that no one user can always win, especially in tournaments. Be mature and realistic and let your character lose a battle or two. This is no place for the overpowered or a Mary Sue/Marty Stu. #No insanely overpowered characters: Every character has to be able to meet his match against villains and fellow heroes alike. Having insanely overpowered characters just ruins the entire dynamic of roleplaying. #Canon (appearing in the official DB/Z/GT anime/TV/ movieverse) forms of Super Saiyan are the only ones permitted: Only forms in a project developed with Toriyama's help and consent is allowed. Super Saiyan 5 is ''not''''' a canon Super Saiyan form. #No godmodding: Godmodding is when your character can do just about everything. All characters need to have reasonable restrictions and limitations.